Some conventional vehicles include stowable rear seats to extend the spaces of rear passenger rooms when no passengers sit (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). Such a stowable rear seat includes a seat cushion and a seat back. In a seatable state, the seat cushion is placed in a substantially horizontal posture relative to a floor surface while the seat back is positioned in an upright state at the rear of the seat cushion. In a stowed state, the seat cushion is placed on a foot floor surface at a lower position than the floor surface in a substantially horizontal posture while the seat back is folded in a substantially horizontal posture relative to the floor surface. In order to change the seatable state to the stowed state, a user releases the locks for the seat cushion and for the seat back and then moves the seat cushion to the foot floor surface and then tilts the seat back.
In recent years, mechanisms have been developed which move a seat cushion to a foot floor surface in cooperation with the tilting operation of a seat back.